Restorative Items
Below are items used in the OE universe for recovering from injuries. Most of these products are produced exclusively by Moogle Enterprises. Potion Potions are thick, foul-tasting liquid consumables that speed up the body's immune system to heal injuries abnormally quickly. Most are green and come in small glass bottles. Hi Potion Hi Potions are more potent potions that come in larger containers. They heal injuries more and faster than a normal potion does. Red Potion Red Potions are colored red and have the characteristic that they continue to work for some time, usually long enough to completely heal most injuries, with the exception of broken bones or the like. Ether Ethers are small consumables that restore a person's magical energy, allowing them to use more magic or unnatural special abilities. They come in solid or liquid form. Note: Too many ethers consumed can result in a power overload, causing increased irritation and aggression, as well as a period of weakened powers Dry Ether Dry Ethers are more concentrated ethers that come in only solid form. They restore more magical energy than regular ethers. Turbo Ether Turbo Ethers are large dry ethers that maximize a person's potential magical energy. Elixir Elixirs have the effect of both Red Potions and Turbo Ethers. They come in liquid form, usually gold in color. Surprisingly, they do not seem to have as bad of a taste. Antidote Antidotes are an all around anti-venom that heal nearly all types of poisoning developed through much experimenting with bounty hunters. Remedy Kit Remedy Kits are the answer to the Moogle Monopoly on restorative items. Produced by a small company in Traverse Town, Remedy Kits contain a cure for almost any kind of status ailment, as well as three weak potions. They are very useful to carry on long missions. Health Pack Health Packs are produced by the same company as Remedy Kits. They contain the same things as Remedy Kits, in addition to an elixir and several antidotes. Health Packs also come with straps so they can be worn on one's back during long missions. Echo Greens An herb found on the plains that removes spells that hinder a person's magical ability. They also help bad breath. Included in the Remedy Pack. Eye Drops Spirit Water collected in small bottles that can be used to clear blurred or darkened vision. Included in the Remedy Pack. Softener An underwater stone that cures petrification and paralyzation when rubbed against skin. Included in the Remedy Pack. Phoenix Down Phoenix Down is a tuft of breast feathers from a Phoenix. When consumed, these feathers can awaken someone who is unconscious or relieve concussions. Phoenix Tears Phoenix Tears are said to heal any injury. Those who fall in battle can be revived if they quickly consume the tears of a Phoenix. Winterleaf Tea Otherwise known as "uber tea," Winterleaf Tea is a brew that originates on Xiron's homeworld. The scent of it relieves the mind, and the brew itself purifies the body. It is somewhat effective against Darkness, and empowers the body's immune system. Game Exclusive Items *'Mega Potion' - Restores Health to the entire party *'Megalixir' - Restores Health and Magic Energy to the entire party Category:Items